


I Can Only Sleep Facing the Doorway

by boxoftheskyking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Multi, improperly negotiated kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxoftheskyking/pseuds/boxoftheskyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anxiety and Sex is sometimes a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Only Sleep Facing the Doorway

Stiles never stays still for long after he comes. They don’t really think about it, because he’s still relaxed and happy and sweet. He’s always the one cleaning everybody off, adjusting the sleeping arrangements, hauling Scott up from where he’s dangling, giddy, off the side of the bed (hauling him over one shoulder until they both collapse in a heap; “Come on, you big lump. Ugh, you’re a sorry sack of shit, but you’re my sorry sack of shit”). They fall asleep curled together, and he’s always the last one awake.

They don’t talk about it, because it’s never been a problem. It isn’t a problem.

 

Allison is the one who likes to try things, push things, experiment. The results are mixed, but mostly positive. The don’t really talk about it, most of the time, they just try things out.

Stiles is totally into the blindfold idea when she gets it out, grinning and twirling it around her fingers. Stiles gives Scott a nod and they pounce, Stiles grabbing her ankles and Scott the rest of her, hauling her over to the bed and she yelps and laughs. It takes a while for them to remember the blindfold itself, lost among piles of clothing on the floor. Scott pushes Stiles back against the pillows, and Allison finds the black cloth. 

“Close your eyes,” Scott says quietly, kissing him soundly as Allison mouths her way up from the back of his knee. “Relax.”

“Okay. Relax. That’s easy, that I can—  _fuck_  Allison stay right there—”

Scott ties the blindfold gently around his head, biting lightly as his ears and rubbing soft circles over his collarbone. He falls completely still, and it takes the others a moment to realize he’s frozen.

“Stiles?” Allison says softly.

He sits up and pulls the cloth off, sheepishly. “Sorry. Just. Can we keep going?”

“You don’t like it?” she pouts prettily, with a dangerous bite to it that she knows he loves. 

“Um.”

“Just relax. Turn your brain off for a minute, would you? Let us pamper you.”

He looks more uncomfortable, bending his knees up a bit and looking at them. 

“Yeah, but—”

“What’s up?” Scott rubs his scalp, nuzzling behind his ear. “Is it the too-many-hands thing? That still freaks me out sometimes. Having both of you is incredible, but I don’t really have the instinct for it. It’s okay, we won’t be mad.”

“No, I just— Try it again. Okay?”

“You don’t—”

“No, I want to. Allison, try it again.”

She moves up to straddle his lap, covering his eyes again.

“Just focus on how you feel, okay?”

Scott works one hand underneath her as she starts to move, making her breath come faster. He kisses at Stiles’ neck, loving the sounds of the three of them together, the harmony of sighs around him. It’s slow, steady, just a jigsaw puzzle of rubbing bodies with nowhere else to be. Stiles relaxes for a long, sweet moment before he pushes up again, tearing off the blindfold and pressing it into Allison’s hand. He’s breathing hard, flushed, but not for the usual reason.

“Stiles—”

“I’m sorry. Baby, I’m sorry, I can’t.”

She settles between his thighs, forehead furrowed.

“What’s up?” Scott says again, both of them leaning in toward Stiles. He looks at his hands, up at the ceiling, over at the door. Anywhere but their eyes.

“You’re both— You’re just both looking at me, I know it even when I can’t see it.”

“Of course we are, man. You’re beautiful.”

“No, I— You’re just focusing all— You’re both focusing here,” he waves a hand vaguely at himself. “We can’t all be. You know?

Allison frowns. “That’s the idea. We just want you to feel good, that’s all. Doesn’t it feel good?”

“Yeah— That’s not the—” he breaks off, frustrated, before looking up at her. “It does feel good. It really does, I just can’t—”

She lifts the blindfold again with a smile, but he jerks backwards. It wouldn’t be that bad, Scott thinks, but they’re in his room and he has those stupid shelves over his bed, and he catches the corner with the side of his head when he throws himself away form her and there’s a crack, loud in the still room. It only bleeds a little, really just a scrape more than anything, but the others freeze, breathless.

Allison covers her mouth with her hands, horrified.

“Huh. Stupid— Stupid thing. I was gon- gonna sand that corner down, like, like years ago, but I nev- I nev- I—”

He’s shaking, curled around himself at the head of the bed, biting his lips. Allison is still staring, shrunk back towards the foot with tears in her eyes. Scott reaches out for Stiles’ shoulder, relaxing when he isn’t shoved off.

“Are you okay?” he whispers.

“Yeah, it does- it doesn’t hurt.”

“Talk to me, man.”

Stiles doesn’t look at them,  but he talks. “Someone’s got to be— I can’t get lost like that. You know? I have to be— Someone has to know what’s going on. Someone has to be awake, you know, conscious—”

“Stiles, nothing’s going to hurt you,” Allison chokes out. “I don’t— We don’t want to hurt you.”

“No, I know. Oh, baby, come here. I know, I know, I’m sorry.” He gathers her in with a handful of bedsheets, covering the three of them together. “I know you don’t, I love you, I know. I just— I just need to be able to— You know?”

She nods against his chest, wraps her arms all the way around him. “You’re scared,” she murmurs.

“Kind of. I’m not scared _of_ anything, I’m just—” he trails his fingers in swirls over her back, writing illegible answers. "It's not just here. It's not you, it's not just with you, it's--

“Always. Yeah. I get it. It’s all right. We can just lay here. Let's just lay here, okay?”

He kisses her head and settles down, moving back towards Scott. Scott winds long arms around the pair of them, pulling the blankets up to his chin, almost covering Allison completely. She giggles when Stiles blows a curl away from her face. 

“Stiles,” Scott whispers. Stiles gives him a little hum and starts to relax. “I’ve got your back.”

Stiles nods again, and in a matter of minutes, he’s asleep. Scott stays awake, listens to them breathe.


End file.
